


Shot to the Heart

by KindListener



Category: NCIS
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, First Time Blow Jobs, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Trauma, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: A member of NCIS gets jumped on the way home by a group of amateurs and Gibbs gets defensive.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Shot to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kidnapping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864029) by [whatchagonnadoaboutithuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh). 



I know I shouldn’t walk home alone. Should never let my guard down outside the office. Gibbs had asked me if I wanted to be taken home once we'd carpooled back to his. I live about three blocks away from the boss’s house so taking a car is pretty much useless. We'd driven from the office in comfortable silence, listening to a mix of Thin Lizzy and Roxy Music. Gibbs always seems at home in the car, out on the open highway where he can leave his troubles behind. Maybe I should invest in a bike.

I never see the person that grabs me, all I know is that they're taller than me -- though that’s not that hard -- and that they're bulky. They grab me from behind then a windowless van, that I didn’t notice was on the street, rolled up to us and my kidnapper threw me into the back of the van before jumping in themselves. As the van drives away, they close the van door and turn on a flashlight. He quickly put a bandana over my eyes, tying it behind my head.  
"Do you think it’s going to be worth it?" One asks as duct tape is placed over my mouth. They start to search me and they find my phone, pulling it out of my pocket and, from the sound of things, they toss it out a window, where it breaks upon impact. My arms flail around, trying to reach for the back of the bandana or the corner of the duct tape  
"Course it’s gonna be worth it." Another one said. "Hey, we should get going. I ditched the phone." Thankfully, I'm wearing my boots that Abby had put a GPS chip in, simply because I’m really bad with losing my phone. These bozos know about GPS tracking systems in phones? Maybe they aren't complete morons.

One thing that I am good at is telling time and at this point it had been about twenty minutes that I left Gibbs's house and I would have been home already. I usually text Abby when I get home so we can stream some 'Tenkei-Tekina Shō'. Abby will have noticed that I haven't dropped her a line. Hopefully, by now, she will have called Tony and Gibbs and they will be working to get me back. I manage to claw the duct tape off my mouth.  
"Do you know who you're messing with?" I ask through heaving breaths.  
"You know you should probably tie him up."  
"I will." I hear him moving and thrash about to defend myself. He turns me over with his foot and grabs my wrists, cable ties biting into the skin. Then my ankles.  
"There. Hey, how long until we reach the drop point?"  
"Probably like twenty minutes." The other sighs.  
"Could we stop to get food?"  
"No, you dumbass--"  
"Yeah! Stop by a Burger King... Don’t look at me like that, I’m starving. I haven’t eaten since yesterday."  
"Well, that isn’t my fault. Fine then, Bobby. I'll stop by a Burger King." We turn into somewhere and about thirty seconds later, one of them started ordering food before going through the drive-thru. I take back my statement on them being morons.  
"You know what we have to do when we get to the drop point, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I just didn’t know where it was gonna be... This is going better than expected, do you think we’re going to get paid more for this?" There's a pause and sounds of rustling and eating. Damn, I'm hungry. The car starts on the road again. It's been about another ten minutes and I'm really starting to wonder where my team is. Where the boss is. The mention of money is an interesting development.  
"Probably. Though that depends if he’s gonna ask for more money."

Suddenly, out of nowhere the van swerves to one side. The men in the back start screaming at the driver to find out why. We aren't moving as much due to the traffic in tow. Soon, we pull up and I feel the cable ties at my feet be cut so I can walk. A cold object presses against my temple, the barrel of a gun pressing into ky skull. I'm pulled up and the guy with the gun pulls me in front of him, still with the gun pointed at my head.  
"Let him go." I hear Jethro's voice and my shoulders relax. He'll have the whole situation wrapped up neatly.  
"Why would I do that?" I'm held up and I can feel a body pressed up behind me. I'm a human shield. Great.  
"Because we have the money." Jethro states in response. I hear people run up and what sounds like duffel bags being ruffled. "All you have to do is let him go."  
"Then take him and give us the money." Says the man behind me.  
"That's not possible." Jethro tells him.  
"You give us the money or li'l' boy blue here gets a nice, big hole in his head." The guy behind me threatens and I tense up. A shot passes through my shoulder and there's another gunshot that rings out as I fall to the road. A pair of hands pull me up and remove my blindfold. Jethro's icy, blue eyes come into view and I relax. The other men that caught me have been subdued and cuffed, the man that shot me bleeding on the floor, dead. I watch them being dragged to the station wagon as Jethro peels the duct tape from my mouth and clips off the zip tie. His eyes linger on my lips, which I suspect are a little red from the tape. His eyes drop to the bullet wound that I nurse with my hands.  
"Thanks, boss." I managed a smile and he raises his eyes to meet my own. His usually bright eyes are dark.  
"Lets get you checked out." Jethro nods as he pulls away. I try my best not to wince too much at the loss of heat. "Don’t scare me like that again."

We drive back to the boss's place where Abby calls him. He passes me the phone.  
"Hey, Abby."  
"Oh, my God! Are you hurt?"  
"I took a shot to the shoulder but I'm fine." I explain as we get out of the car, Jethro huddling behind me and hurrying me inside.  
"Y'know, it was Gibbs that first noticed that you were gone."  
'Really? And why is that?" I'm curious and something in my chest swells.  
"Oh! Apparently you left something in his car. He went over to give it you back and you weren't there." The boss sits me down on his couch and pulls up a chair, gesturing for the phone.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Abbs."  
"See ya!" I hand the phone back to Gibbs.  
"Abby, I need to dress this wound. We'll see you tomorrow... Yeah, yeah... Okay, see you." He hangs up and slides it back into his pocket, his eyes settling back on me. "Take your shirt off." He murmurs, looking at the crimson bleeding through my t-shirt. He averts his eyes as I tug my t-shirt over my head.  
"We're both guys, Jethro. What's wrong?" He grabs a pair of forceps from his box.  
"Nothing."

The tip of the forceps is pressed into my shouldee and I grunt in pain, a grimace passes over my face. His gaze focusses on me as I grab at the couch cushions.  
"God damn, Jethro...! Fu--" He nudges the bullet before opening the forceps and grasping the round. It's caught on a few fibers of flesh.  
"Take a deep breath for me." He stills his hands as I take a deep, shaky breath. "Now, you can scream however much you want." He wrenches the forceps out, digging the bullet out of the flesh. I curse breathlessly as he places down the forceps and hands me the round. It's so tiny. How could it do so much damage? "We're not out of the woods yet, cowboy." I hear the slosh of liquid before an alcohol-doused gauze is pressed to the wound. I grunt in pain, flinching when he places a plastic-based band aid over the entry wound. "And...relax." Jethro looks up and stands, packing away his first aid kit. "Put your shirt back on." He heads into the kitchen. "You eaten tonight?" He asks and I take a deep breath. He's...angry.  
"No. I'm not hungry." I call back and silence falls over the house.  
"I'll grab you a blanket. You're staying here tonight."

* * *

After last week, nobody lets me spend much time alone so there's always someone next to me. I go home with Jethro. He seems more tense recently. There's not been music on in the car and he's always been quiet, with a stern grimace turning his lips down.

When we pull up to his place, I walk up to the door and Jethro opens it, heading inside. In this house, I feel like a teenager again with a cloud of butterflies in my stomach.  
"I'm getting sick and tired of being around everyone and the noise is getting to me." I sigh as we crash on his sofa, which is true but not the main reason I came back to his house.  
"Yeah. How's this healing?" He asks, walking over to me. He steps over and gently sets his hands on my shoulder, studying the wound. It's healing slowly but surely. He sits on the couch beside me but I turn so he can study the gunshot wound proper. He's so close. I can smell his aftershave, rich and sweet. A heady blend of cardamom, vanilla, tobacco and pepper. I lean forward, sighing as my lips touch his. It takes me a second to realize that this isn't a dream. I watch his eyes widen then flutter shut as his talented hands cup my shoulder and the nape of my neck. The kiss is chaste and soft and he handles me like a china doll. We part for air and he holds my forehead against his own.  
"I'm sorry, Jethro. I forgot you were strai--" He poises a finger at my lips, silencing me.  
"I've been worried about you. Ever since last week, I've been thinking; I don't want anyone to take you away from me."

He takes my hand and hauls me up to his bedroom. It's messier than I originally thought. He pulls my shirt off and moves in to kiss me again, rough fingers tracing down the lines of my throat and down my sternum. A sigh leaves me as his lips begin to wander. One on my jaw, then my neck and then his tongue dips into the hollow of my throat.  
"You seem over-dressed." I breathe in between moans as he nips along my collarbone. Without a word, he unbuttons his dress shirt and tugs his vest over his head, leaving him bare-chested like myself.  
"Better?" He asks, his voice low and steady.  
"Much." I sigh as he pushes me onto the bed, pops the first button on my jeans and pulls my jeans and underwear off in one, quick motion. Jethro starts kissing from my left knee and mkes a trail of kisses up to my hip where he kissed along my upper thigh. A glance up makes my heart flutter as he seems to ask for permission. I nod feverishly and he places wet, open-mouthed kisses from my upper thigh to the base of my cock. He takes me into his mouth with a slight cough. I guess he isn't very experienced with guys after all. When his tongue slides along the head of my dick, I gasp, running my hands through his silvery hair. "F-For a straight guy you -- holy shit... -- sure know how to work a... Jesus Christ, Jethro...!" He tries to take my cock all the way down but gags halfway through, sticking to mainly the head while his hands work the rest. I glance down. Leroy Jethro Gibbs sucking my cock and loving it. His cheeks are rosy and a thin sheen of sweat has beaded across his brow in concentration. It makes his shoulders glitter in the red, late afternoon sun. When I throw back my head and my fingers curl intl the sheets, he takes his mouth off me, sitting back on his haunches and looking up at me, proud. "Shit, Gibbs..." I breathe as he pulls me up so I'm sat on the side of the bed. My body is so achey and heavy. He grabs my chin and kisses me, letting me taste my own flesh on his tongue. The taste is heady and this feels unreal. I barely notice Gibbs reach down to tug the rest of his own clothes off.

He sits with his back at the head of the bed, his cock painfully hard from sucking my dick.  
"Maybe you'll be able to stick it in me some other time. Right now, I need you right here." I crawl over to sit in his lap, our skin sliding over one another. He fumbles for a drawer in his nightstand, finally finding the right one and opening it. "Take what you need." There's a jar of vaseline and a couple condoms.  
"C'mon, Gibbs. How old are you? Twenty-four?" I joke and he laughs, fingertips raking down the back of my thighs. I scoop out some vaseline and work my fingers into myself. Luckily, this isn't my first rodeo so the pain should be fleeting. "You don't want one of these?" He holds up a condom and I shake my head.  
"Pretty sure you haven't got anything, Gibbs, and I want to enjoy this. I want to enjoy you. No barriers."

I feel him slowly slide his cock into me inch by inch. He's bigger and thicker than one would expect. I lean down to kiss him, swallowing his moans of pleasure as I ride his cock. One hand tangles in his hair, the other grasping at his shoulder blades. We part to pant out our breaths and I moan against his throat, rolling my hips to set a pace that slowly gets quicker. His fingernails rake down my back and I suck in a breath.  
"I'm not gonna last long." I breathe and he nods, holding his forehead against my own as he chases his orgasm.  
"Yeah..." I reach mine embarrassingly quickly, groaning as my come spatters his chest and my own, my body aching with desire and exertion. He reaches his not long after. He bottoms out and spends himself, filling me with his hot come. I kiss him and hold him in my arms.

Soon, the stimulation becomes unbearably uncomfortable despite the warm and sticky embrace we'd tangled into. I roll off him and stare up at the ceiling, the realisation of sleeping with my boss finally sinking in. His fingers draw absent-minded circles over my thigh.  
"That was.." I start but can't finish.  
"Yeah..." Jethro replies as he knows exactly what I'm trying to say. "I...enjoyed that." Suddenly, he sits up and starts fussing about me. "How's your shoulder?" He demands and I shake my head, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"Stop worrying. That's the best damn distraction I've had to the pain." He lays back down and I join him, laying my head on his chest. "Do you wanna do this more often?"  
"I was going to ask if you wanted to go have dinner sometime, have a proper first date." Jethro hums and my heart leaps into my mouth.  
"Are you asking me out, Inspector Gibbs?" I ask but, before he can answer, he falls asleep. I nestle into his warm body and fall asleep.


End file.
